


party surprise

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, this is so old im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: He’d known the party would be a terrible mistake as soon as Roy asked for his help, but he couldn’t resist that dejected time of his. Lu hanging off of him and demanding the same didn’t help either.





	party surprise

Lusa drags a hand across his face, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and stave off the impending headache. Sakra is at it again, and this time she took out the whole bowl of punch on her journey of tripping over nothing.

He’d known the party would be a terrible mistake as soon as Roy asked for his help, but he couldn’t resist that dejected time of his. Lu hanging off of him and demanding the same didn’t help either.

And now he definitely regrets it, because he’d spent all day transforming the living room with decorations and these really cool pumpkin shaped lights he’d made himself, and cooking the childish (yet no less delicious) treats under Roy’s watchful eye, and even inviting the others, all to see Ara make a fool out of himself, Rena fail to find a costume that wouldn’t accentuate her bosom and Chung try to fit the cannon through the doorway, adamant about not leaving his ‘prop’ behind. What kind of a costume even is a zombie lugging behind a coffin?

And they just keep testing him. When Knight comes, only wearing his sweatpants and a tank top, Lusa is just about ready to put someone through the wall. Probably himself at this rate.

Lusa’s hair is already messed up from all the tugging he’d put it through, but he runs a hand through it again, somehow managing to make it even worse. Thank god every inch of any and all reflective surfaces is covered in fake blood (which Lu had already tried licking off to see if it’s not sweet. Goddess bless Ciel for stopping her) or else he might even get s heart attack before midnight.

“I thought I told you,” he grumbles, not managing to keep bitterness out of his voice, “that this is a costume party?”

Lusa’s own costume had taken the precious spare moments he’d had during preparations, but he thinks it came out pretty nice. Red suits him, he’d discovered when he tried the suit and matching cape on. His skin already is sickly pale, and his canines could pass for a vampire’s, so with a little bat familiar with a simple AI, he’d been all set. Speaking of, where did the bat wander off to?

Lusa looks over the room and stops once more at Sakra, picking herself up and apologizing profusely to Roy. The bowl which had held the (nonalcoholic, thank you very much! Can you imagine drunk Ara? Lusa doesn’t want to) punch is now toppled over on the floor and flailing in the dark stain on the carpet is something small and black. Yep, there it is, uselessly flapping its tiny wings and making pathetic chirps. Someone is going to step on it soon. Lusa can’t find it in himself to care.

Knight laughs next to him and pulls his attention back. “I actually am dressed up!” he states, folding his arms on his chest proudly.

Lusa raises an eyebrow and makes a show of looking him up and down again. “Really? And what, pray tell, are you dressed up as?”

“Your future boyfriend,” Knight says, and Lusa’s mind does a complete one eighty and comes to a screeching halt.

“Pardon?!”

“Oh, did that… not work? I thought now would be a good time to ask you,” Knight chuckles, all his previous bravado now lost to fingers running at his upper arms, “I didn’t even stutter…”

“I…” Lusa blinks, staring down at Elsword with disbelief written clear across his features. “You’re not joking.”

It doesn’t come out as a question, but Knight still shakes his head with another nervous chuckle.

“You’re asking me out?” Lusa asks anyway, just to clarify, “Right now. Right here.”

“Yeah,” Knight shrugs, but his attempt at acting casual is foiled by Lusa reaching over and punching his shoulder. Not enough to hurt, but enough to make him sway a little.

“Get changed into a real costume and I’ll consider a date,” Lusa says finally, hand on hips and cape draped over them. “I’ll only date you if you save my familiar, Mr. Screech.”

“Who’s Mr. Screech?”

A soft crunch resounds from behind them and Lusa glances over to see Elesis’ foot planted firmly over the small bat. Its wings no longer even twitch. Elesis gives a small 'oops’ as she helps Ara and herself to some snacks.

“Well, he’s dead now, so your best shot would be getting a costume,” Lusa says, unable to help a grin from working its way onto his face. “If it’s good, I might even consider two dates.  _Then_ I might start dating you.”

Knight takes his words to heart and he disappears as quickly as smoke. Lusa goes to the kitchen instead, to grab another bowl of punch to replace the knocked one. He wonders what kind of a costume Elsword would come up with on such a short notice.

Maybe he won’t really judge how good it is. After all, a date with the redhead does sound good.


End file.
